Peter Mallark(Red Gladiator)
History/Story 'Origins' Peter Mallark was born on Krypton originally named Maruk-Nel.He lived in a small Plain along with his parents:Marun'Tor and Mauri'Tor.When Krypton was starting to explode and General Dru-Zod started to rebel his parents removed his biological programming and sent him to Earth.When on his journey,he was hit by a Asteroid delaying his flight and sends him into the Sun.He comes out when Solar Flare blasts his ship out.He lands in a Play-ground in California that two parents longing for a child named Justin Westen and Nina Westen.He lived in Jump City learning about his idol Superman.When he was Eight years old he was able to lift Cars,run at 60 miles per hour and use small laser vision.He wanted to be hero like Superman(Clark Kent) so he trained his Kryptonian powers and would stay out in the sun light.When he began crime-fightning,he started off fighting Thugs and other types of gangsters. 'Teen Titans' When an Alien girl(Starfire) starts to destroy Jump City,he hastely attacks her.Though,after about a few minutes he realilizes that she is just confused.He helps her regain the energy she lost and aids in finding her with the others.She tells them that the Gordianians want to imprison her so he helps attack the Gordianians.When the Gordianian Trogar is left he quickly knocks him aside.Trogar then activates a laser system stalling Gladiator.Cyborg is able to finish him off.He then comes together with the others and becomes a founding member of the newly-estabilshed Teen Titans.He also helps build the Titans Tower and make Starfire's new name.When the Titans Tower is done,he establishes he own room,the other's rooms and the main room while Cyborg makes the rest.He is seen with the Titans all way until they seperate as he was seen all way through Season 1 to 5.He was also seen in the Lost episode and the movie:Trouble in Tokyo.He leaves the Titans after they disband and go seperate but still stay in close contact. 'Meeting Superman' He first met Superman when the latter was fightning some of Lex Luthor's Gladiox drones.He was able to save Superman as he was also fightning Kryptonite Man.Peter was able to defeat the Kryptonite Man but was severly injured.He was nursed back to health by Superman and was offered to train his power's with him.This took time as he was still very unexperienced.As time grew on,he was able to fully harness his Kryptionian powers even able to match his mentor when at complete full-power from the Sun.When his training was done,he was attacked by Black Adam and Lex Luthor in a Warsuit.He was able to defeat Lex and destroy his Warsuit but Black Adam was more powerful as he was able to keep up with Peter.Peter made use of his honed combat skills and abilities to attack Adam.Though Black Adam was able to overpower the boy he was eventually defeated by him.With this,Superman not only graduated him from training but also inducted him into the Team(a covert ops of the Justice League that was begining to form). 'Founding the Team(2010)' Once he founded the Team with Aqualad,Speedy,Kid Flash and Robin along with new members Dreadwing,Search Striker,Maverick,Nightingale,Juniper,Galanoth,Gamora,Phage and Bionic-Woman.After learning everything from Superman,he becomes one of the Teams main enforcers.They start by being graduated into the Team they had to deal with a minor case:a fire at Project Cadmus.This led to the discovery and revealing of Project Kr and Superboy.There Mark Desmond:Cadmus Cheif scientist turned into the creature named Blockbuster to destroy the Team but was defeated.He was one of the ones that convinced Batman to give three days of planning about what to do with them.They were also allowed to live in the hideout in Mount Justice.He also told they were to by given covert ops missions from the JLA.Later, Miss Martian joins the Team from Martian Manhunter thinking she was ready. 'With the Team(2011)' He quickly became a core member of the Team due to being one of the the most powerful,important and intelligent members in there.He also quickly became friends with almost everybody but had a close friendship with Dreadwing,Maverick,Search Striker and Galanoth.He had also had become the boy-friend of Phage as both had an undenyable attraction to another.He was told by Maverick and Dreadwing that Red Arrow was the mole of the Team and was able to drive him out.He also helped defeat a mind-controlled Superman,Captain Marvel and Captain Atom along by driving out Klarion and Savage. 'Last Days with the Team(2012-2016)' Though he had fun with the Team and enjoyed his stay,he eventually had to leave.During the 2012-2015 the Team had gone through drastic change.Zatanna and Rocket had graduated into the JLA,Aqualad had become a double agent for the Light,Nightwing had become leader of the Team and Kid Flash had left with Artemis to attend College.He also graduated into the Justice League of America along with his best friends and Phage.He also had his first briefing along with Rocket.He also buys a home for him and Phage to live in(as he was planning to be engaged to her later).He battles with his first personnel villian,Krypticon:a man who see Gladiator as a threat wants to exterminate him by transforming into a entity made of Kryptonite.He narrowly defeats Krypticon and returns for another breifing.This is where Krypticon and a supervillian named Retribution are destroying a small district.Red Gladiator arrives to face Kryicon but is defeated by the latter's increased radiation levels.Krypticon is defeated by the timely arrival of Phage who utterly breaks him into pieces then puts them in a radiation-blocking jar.With his Strength back,he fights Retribution.After defeating and locking him up,he starts to tell Phage he loves her.The two of them kiss but are interrupted by Krypticon who attacks them but is ended by Gladiator who throws him into a shredder.The two again start to kiss. 'Brainiac Invasion' An alien named Brainiac attacks Earth again(as Red Gladiator wasnt on Earth at the time.Brainiac summons a full-force fleet of ships toward Earth.Also,he releases small mechanical bugs named Exobytes that contain the power of Earth's strongest heroes.The Exobytes target people around the globe and he begins taking and bottling cities.As Wonder Woman,Superman and Batman along with other heroes and villians try to stop him,Brainiac is still ahead.He begins taking Exobyte targets and even other heroes and villians themselves.Red Gladiator is one of the heroes among the captured bunch.He awakens in a pod and seens all of the captured exobyte targets.He breaks out and frees them.With an army behind him and Oracle(Barbara Gordon) on his signal they try to break out of the ship.They encounter several robots in Brainiac's army but manage to destroy them.When they get to the Prime Weapon room they see an army of ships ready to attack Earth.After destroying them with the other new heroes,he takes the fight to the Gun Control room after destroying the Gun control he faces the Brainiac Ship Guardian.He is able to destroy the guardian and is helped by Superman to destroy the remants of the ship along with the other heroes.He goes back down to Earth to see it has changed as Police Stations are safehouse for heroes and citizens,cities being bottled and heroes and villians alike fighting brainiac drones. 'Gorilla Warfare' He receives a message from Superman that Gorilla Grodd is attacking Metropolis using all of his Gorilla army.He also learns that they are very intelligent and are using Technology that Star Labs cannot comprehend.Red Gladiator arrives in Metropolis to take on the Gorilla army.After defeating the Gorilla Warriors and Scouts on the Metropolis Beach allowing Star Labs to get in and scan the Technology,he heads for the boardwalk.He learns that Grood is also using Teleporters to bring in his own forces from Gorilla City and is devoling people into apes.After destroying his Devolution Units and Fuel Cells on the Boardwalk,he goes for his Teleporters.After destroying his Teleporters,saving all deformed citizens and defeating his Gorilla Technicians with the help of the newly-arrived Maverick and Dreadwing(two characters I will make later),he heads into Metropolis.He then destroys Grood's Mental arrays and helps free citizens from Grodd's Mind Control.After defeating all of Grodd's army,saving all the remaining citizens and confisacating his Tech,he goes to defeat Grodd who has captured Flash(Barry Allen).Gladiator goes into Grodd's hideout along with his friend Speedster Supreme(another hero I will make),frees all the prisoners and even defeats Zoom who was about to kill Flash.He releases the Flash and fights Grodd.When Grodd is nearly defeated,he Mind controls the Flash turning him against Gladiator.He is overwhelmed but Speedster Supreme holds off the Flash,so Gladio can handle Grood.Though he beats Grodd,the Gorilla temporarily knocks them out and escapes to Gorilla City.Flash goes after him and Gladio returns to the Metropolis Police Station. 'Hive Mind' He gets a distress call from Superman saying Queen Bee has taken over the Metrodome and has attacked Star Labs Exobyte shipments from reaching their desired location.After reaching the park,he fights off the Hive's soldiers and drones,saving the soldiers and citizens in the process but also damaging his arm.He then reaches the Metrodome which has been turned into a fortress.He is able to defeat the Hive's outside defenses and destroy their Hypno-Pollen generators and is immune.He travels inside Queen Bee's fortrees and free's the hostage scientists.He then takes out every one serving Brainiac or Queen Bee inside.He reaches her and realizies she is serving Brainiac.After he defeats both her and her bodyguards he goes back to the Police Station. 'Metahuman's' He recieves another distress call from Superman that Lex Luthor has created some type of serum that gives people Metahuman-like powers but it slowly drives them insane.He arrives at the facility and sees the patients running in fear.When he realizes that the patients are innocent and the LexCorp arehis go the threat,he sets out to attack them and save the prisoners.The LexCorp are almost completely defeated by Gladiator and the Metahuman patients and take the fight inside.He finds Doctor Psycho is the one manipulating the patient's minds and warping them into his own accord.He fights Doctor Psycho but he escapes.After fighting his way through more soldiers,he comes against Psycho again.Once again,Psycho escapes.He goes to the upper level where he frees more patients.He destroy the Metahuman Control Panel allowing them to lose their uncontrolable powers and warped minds restoring them to normal.He resumes he hunt for Psycho were he encounters Supergirl trapped in a red Stasis field.He then finds Psycho who has the shut-down remote.He fights Psycho but in the middle of the fight,Phage steps in.She explains Wonder Woman sent her in to defeat Psycho when Gladio invaded the facility.Psycho then manipulates Phage's fagile mind to attack Red Gladiator.Gladiator,being unable to attack her is defeated.He notices Psycho holding the remote and uses his Laser Vision to destroy it.This frees Supergirl who fights a mind-controlled Phage.Being able to focus solely on Psycho,he defeats him releasing Phage from her mind control in the process.Supergirl thanks him and leaves.Phage kisses him then reports back to Wonder Woman. 'Star Savior' He receives a breifing from Superman saying a S.T.A.R Labs facility was attacked by LexCorp forces.He arrives there and sees the building on fire.Due to his last failure,Lex armed his forces with Kryptonite blasters and other types of weaponry.They keep Red at bay but he eventually overcomes their defense and smashes his way through them.He breaks into the building and fights off many LexCorp soldiers and Drones until he finds Superman fighting Metallo.Due to Metallo's Kryptionite Armor,he begins killing both Superman and Red Gladiator.Combining their strength they defeat Metallo.They eventually find Lex Luthor himself.Luthor has his Warsuit allowing him to fend off their attacks and overpower them.They see Repulsor Generator Charges around the room allowing them to weaken Lex's suit and eventually defeat him.Lex escapes but is defeated.Superman thanks Gladiator then leaves.He then returns to the Police Station.